I Didn't Mean To
by Titansgirl-otherstuff
Summary: Her heart soared so high, but then came crashing down. He broke up with her and things just started going down hill. He watched his father die years ago, but now he was back...and had been back...all along. Story better than summary, promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just want to warn you now, this fic. Probably has a LOT of action sequences. I know a lot of you may not agree with what I write, but it's my theory, even though it may be crazy, and you'll see what I mean by chapter 7. Usually, in the past, I haven't really gotten many reviews, but I'd love more than ANYTHING if I could get some from people other than Mikaylah and Katrina, so please review, even if you're flaming, I want opinions! So tell me what you think! Alright, on with the chapter!

I Didn't Mean To

Chapter 1  
It was all an accident. It led to something bigger than an accident though, a discovery. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, though. It all started on a completely normal Friday in October. The Titans were all bored, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games; Raven was attempting to read; and Robin and Starfire were getting ready for their date that night. (A/N yes: Starfire and Robin _are_ a couple in here.) They were going out to this new hot spot in town for dancing and pizza. It had been open for a few months now and this was going to be their eighth visit together and the first visit for all of the Titans, they had just decided that no preparation was required for a hang out place. Anyway, they left the tower around 8:00 and got to the club 15 minutes later.  
''So what's the place called again?'' Beastboy asked on the way over.  
''Fast Pass Party Hut'' Robin responded.  
''Sounds cool, but...what's it like?''  
''Well it seems that you will now find out.'' Starfire said as they pulled into the parking lot.  
They all got out and headed for the door.  
''Get out you ID cards, guys. This place is for 16 and up, so they'll need to see identification.'' Robin said, as the others pulled out their wallets and purses. (A/N: just so you know the ages it's Beastboy: 16 Raven:17 Robin and Starfire:18 and Cyborg:21) They pulled out the Id cards for their secret identities (Kori Anders, Dick Grayson, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Rachel Ross) and handed them to the man at the window.  
They got into the club and saw 'millions' of teens dancing in the colored lights in the first room. They had a table for fruit punch on the left side and a DJ booth in the back blaring ''Tic Tock'' with a line of kids in front of it. Walking into the other room, they saw a few less kids, but still enough to get lost in, dancing in the multi-colored strobe lights. They had speakers leading in from the other room, and a pizza stand on the left. (A/n I'm going to start calling them by their secret identities now just to make things less confusing.)  
Dick pulled out his wallet and handed everyone $20.00.  
''Let's try to meet at the front door around 10. Have fun.'' he said, hooking arms with Kori and disappearing into the crowd. The others observed their surroundings for a bit longer before moving. Rachel was the first to regain motion, having spotted an empty corner where she could be alone. Then came Victor and Gar, who made a bet to see who could find the first girl dancing alone and they too were surrounded into the ocean of teens. Dick and Kori searched for a spot where they could dance and found one just in time for a slow song. Dick was holding Kori around the waist and she held him around the neck, both leaning their heads on each others shoulders. Soon, Kori realized he wasn't holding her very tight and that she was almost leading. When she tried to back off, they nearly stopped dancing. This went on for a good 2 minutes, (A/n I know, that's like the longest slow song ever, but it has to be and you'll see why soon) before Kori leaned back to see his face.  
''What's wrong?'' she asked.  
''What?'' said Dick, almost like he had just been pulled back to reality. ''Oh, nothing.''  
''You seem distracted.''  
''Sorry, I don't mean to.''  
''It's alright, but might you tell me what is on your mind?''  
''Nothing.'' he said, turning away.  
''It must be something, what?''  
''It's...complicated. You wouldn't understand.'' now he had let go of her and folded his arms over his chest.  
''I might if you told me.''  
''It's nothing, okay?'' he said, almost angrily. ''There are some things going on that you wouldn't understand. And don't think it's just you, because no one would!'' He said almost yelling.  
''But you know everything about me, why should I be denied your problems?'' she asked.  
''Because there's no way you could know without it causing trouble.''  
''What trouble?'' she asked, almost matching his quiet yell. ''Dick, I know I love you, but if you cannot tell me what troubles you, I begin to wonder if you trust me to.''  
''Don't think you have anything to do with it, because you don't! It's just some things I'm not sure about that I need to look further into before I tell ANYONE!''  
''But why?''  
''Like I said, you wouldn't understand. You're only making this harder.'' now he was completely yelling.  
''Then why do you remain with me if you believe I cannot understand you?''  
''I probably shouldn't.'' he mumbled.  
''What?'' she said quietly, as tears began forming in her eyes.  
He thought for a moment about what he said, and then said,  
''You heard me! We're through! If you can't except me having secrets, then we're done being together!''  
Kori began crying and so he softened a bit to ensure she didn't completely hate his guts.  
''I'm sorry, but right now, you're only complicating what's already hard to understand. We've got to be apart now.''  
It didn't work. She began crying and ran as fast as anyone could through a crowd that large to the girl's bathroom where she was free to cry her heart out.

So what do you think? I know, you hate me for doing a drop off ending, but the next chapter will explain some of it and by the last chapter, it should all fit together. Review if you want to encourage me to write chapters faster! Lol! XD But seriously though, I do better with reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and are ready for this one! I really hope you're ready, because for this one, you've got to be prepared for ANYTHING! Lots of unexpected things coming up here, but I still hope it's okay. I know the last one was kinda…ugh, but this one'll probably be a little better. I hope you guys will stick with me till the end. That's what I'd like more than anything is to have at least one person (who I don't already know) who would stay with me and read until the end. I'm sorry if it's a boring story and you just want an explanation for the summary, but you'll have to read to find out! Okay, sorry for wasting your time, here's the chapter:

Chapter 2

Kori cried for hours. She cried in the stall, at the sink, and in Rachel's arms. Rachel had noticed Dick in a chair looking sad and went looking for her. She found her alone in the bathroom and asked her what happened. After a few minutes of trying to make out the words, she figured out the story.  
''And I just know it is something I did, though he will not admit that part. I cannot even figure out what it was, though I have ran through everything we've done in the past week in my mind over and over again, but it just hurts worse.''  
That's when Rachel pulled her into a hug to calm her.  
''Look, if he says it wasn't you, than odds are, it wasn't. I 'm not the most experience person when it comes to boys, but I think this is probably more of a Robin thing than a Dick. You can't feel bad because he's being a jerk about his problems.''  
''Than why do I?''  
Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to this, so she just hugged tighter and let her cry. Around 10:15, Dick sent a text message saying it was time to leave. Rachel helped Kori wash off the mess of mascara and make-up that had been left behind and they made for the exit. They had just exited the bathroom in time to see a tussle on the dance floor. This wasn't even one of the small insignificant pushing ones that Kori had grown accustom to. No, this one had people being thrown almost out of the circle! They saw someone being pushed and knock over the people creating the circle, causing one girl on the outside to stumble across the floor and be caught by none other than...Dick. Kori gasped, thinking she must have done it on purpose. She read their lips, making out their conversation as this:  
''Oh! Thank you!'' the girl said, still on top of Dick.  
''You're, um, welcome?'' he said puzzled at what just happened.  
''I'm soooo sorry for running into you!''  
''I'll be fi-'' he began to say, but then she kissed him. Wait, KISSED HIM? Her Dick? Why was she-? How could she-? Omigod! He was kissing back now! Not passionately, but he was! How could he? Maybe this was why he wanted to break up, he could have been having secret dates with her! But why? He said he loved HER! Kori couldn't take this; just as they were about to pull apart, she ran to the front door crying behind her hands. She saw the T-car, disguised as a regular blue car, was still locked, so she kept running down the street, no longer covering her eyes, but still crying. Rachel came out just before she disappeared around the corner. Victor and Gar soon followed Rachel out and got in the car. Rachel explained what had happened on the way out, so they followed Kori immediately.  
''Dick can get a taxi or something, cause he sure aint ridin' with Kori right now.'' Victor said.  
They soon caught up to Kori, Rachel jumping out and stopping her from running with a hug. Soon the boys got out and joined the hug, just trying to calm Kori down enough to let her catch her breathe. Victor was glad he had parked on the side of the rode, because catching her breathe was harder than they thought, for it took a good 20 minutes, even without them crowding around her.  
''I do not feel well.'' she said through her tears after she could breathe well again.  
''I know.'' Rachel said, sitting next to her in the dirt. ''You should come home and get to bed.''  
She nodded, and Gar and Victor helped the two of them up and into the car. Kori's crying slowed down a bit after a while, and they soon came home to the tower, just as they had left it. 'At least it hasn't been damaged,' Kori thought, 'like my heart.'

Before heading to bed, she sat on the couch hugging her knees, trying to recap the day one last time. She cried a bit harder at the beginning, imagining how in love they were just this morning. But weren't they? When she thought it over again, she realized it wasn't just that night that Dick had been getting less romantic; he had been for a few days now. She went over the rest of the day, and caught up to the present, thinking 'What now?' this didn't help at all, only making her cry harder. Her friends, who had been sitting behind her, also trying to recap the day and find what went wrong, decided Cyborg (a/n, yes I know I switched their names again. I'm going to do that several times throughout the story, so now that you know that, I'll stop leaving you notes when I do.) was the best at comforting people and he should be the only one to talk to her for now.  
''Look, Star,'' she looked up at him, ''I know you've had a real confusing day, so have all of us, I'm sure. We're all really sorry about it being so rough for ya, and if there's anything ya want to say, or any way we can help, we're right here for ya. Okay?''  
''Okay.'' she agreed, still crying. Cyborg pulled her into a hug, but she was crying to hard to hug back very well. When he released her, he told her to try to get some sleep, but she was a bit ahead of him, for she fell asleep on the couch before he even got out of the room. She had cried herself to sleep in a matter of seconds after he released her from his hug.  
It was about 1:00 when he walked in. He saw her still on the couch, sleeping. He carried her to her bed and placed her there. She only woke up for a second, not really even fully awake, and only got a small perception of what was going. She thought it must have been Cyborg, who was getting up for a drink or something, but it was actually Robin. He did love her, but it was hidden beneath something almost as powerful as love. Death, confusion, hurt, fate…and his past.

What do you think? Okay, right? I'd like another review before you get to see chapter three, so tell me what you think. I really don't care if you're vicious with it, I'd just like opinions so I can know what to do better and stuff. I know it probably stinks so far, but at least tell me how bad it stinks so I can put the right kind of perfume on the next chappie. Thanks! Bye till next review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, here's the next chapter! I don't really have much to say, so…here you go!

Chapter 3

Starfire woke up the next morning feeling terrible. Her eyes were red from crying, her stomach hurt from not eating since yesterday morning, which was just a quick slice of toast and jam, she felt dizzy from sleeping funny, and her head hurt from too many thoughts and dreams last night. The only thing she could think to do to get herself straightened out was try to distract herself from last night. She turned on the radio, hoping to drowned out her thoughts, but she turned it on right as they started playing 'Love Drunk'. She listened anyway, finally realizing the truth of every word in it. She had been love drunk, and now she's hung-over. She loved him forever, forever was over. (A/n, okay, I'll stop quoting 'Love Drunk' now, it just fit in so well.) When it was over, she turned off the radio in case another love song came on or something. She would have cried, but it seemed like her eyes had been dried up, for not even blinking could get rid of that burning dryness that had taken them over. She decided if she couldn't drowned out her feelings, she'd try washing them away. She went to her bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm as she wiped off her face and took off her dress from the night before. Right before she got in, she stole a quick glance in the mirror. The girl she saw there seemed nothing like her. Her face was red and she looked sad and terrible.

'I've got to get over this.' She thought, 'I can't mope forever. I'll get in, wash off my feelings, and then go out there and act as gay and happy as if I'd never even dated him. I'll put it behind me and just try to except that I wasn't good enough for him. I mean, how could I have been such an idiot as to think it could last? He's so brave and handsome and a chick magnet all over. I'm not worth his time.'

She got in the shower and washed it all away. Thank goodness for those meditation sessions with Raven, for she had taught her to control any emotions she didn't want and shake off any feelings she didn't need. Like she had planned, she came out, dried off, and put on a smile so fake she almost fooled herself into thinking she was happy. She left her room and said her usual 'good mornings' to her friends and went down to water the plants outside.

In the main room, Cyborg and Beastboy gave their best attempts to making breakfast, arguing quietly over what to have. Raven sat on the counter reading one of her numerous books, trying all her best to disregard the rest of the world. Robin sat silently and motionlessly on the couch, obviously deep in thought. When the two boys in the kitchen ceased their bickering and agreed to just make cereal for themselves, Starfire walked out in a pleasant mood, said good morning, and left to go outside.

The others looked at each other, with the exception of Robin, all thinking the same thing; 'How did she bounce back that quickly?' Once they had all sat down for breakfast, they quietly talked about how one of them should talk to robin about what had happened. They had a majority vote saying that Cyborg should speak first. As soon as he opened his mouth, but before the words could come out, Robin jumped up and quickly walked to his room. Cyborg let out the air he had taken in to speak as the others looked to each other shrugging.

'I'll talk to him later." Cyborg said.

Robin's P.O.V.

I don't really know what happened, I just…forgot. I was sitting on the couch trying to go over what happened. I remembered what he had told me a few days ago, I remembered getting so distracted that Star fell lower on my priority chart, and I remember the club. I broke up with her, there was a fight on the dance floor a while later, a girl fell on me and…wait…'was she okay? Yeah, she was. She was so cool. Man, I loved her. Wait…she gave me her number…I've got to call her.' those words played somewhere in the back of my mind and…nothing. Things were so hazy next. It was almost like I wasn't in control of myself. My mind stopped working and I…forgot.

I forgot everything and didn't even know what I was doing. Literally! I know I called someone and I know I was talking, but I don't know who or what I was saying. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. After a while of resistance, not knowing why I was doing it, I just kind of melted into whatever it was. I let go. I forgot. I…I don't know.

Okay, how bad was it? Please be honest! I just want to know what you think! One more review before chapter 4! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, hope you're ready to review quickly on this one! It has a MAJOR cliff hanger and I might end up just putting chapter 5 up at the same time as this one in case I can't find time after you guys have reviewed. It's a kind of short chapter, but I think it has all it needs. I could have probably combined it with chapter 5, but I like to give you guys some suspense every here and there. By the way, this chapter is VERY important! It leads up to what's eventually gonna be the biggest part of the story. Okay, hope you like it!

Excepting all constructive criticism!

Chapter 4

Starfire went out and began watering as planned. It was such a bright, sunny day that she almost felt bad about feeling bad. She had brought Silkie out with her and watched in amusement as the little worm tried his best to keep up with butterflies. Now her smile was almost real, not genuine, but _almost_ real.Suddenly, she noticed Robin sneaking out his bedroom window. He jumped down and went in the garage to get his R-Cycle, which he sped away on towards town. Star tried to disregard it, but she couldn't help herself, where was he going? She had to know, and decided the only way to find out was to follow him. Maybe it could give her some clue as to why he broke up with her. She hated the idea of stalking him, but she hated even more not knowing what the ---- happened between them. She flew off in the direction she saw him go, making sure to remain unseen.

Starfire followed him to town, remaining right out of his sight the whole time. He stopped at one of the corners to meet a girl. But it wasn't just any girl; it was the girl she saw last night at the club kissing him! Anger filled her whole body and her face turned red and blue from sadness. She almost cried, but then blinked off the tears before they could begin to overcome her. She was about to fly home, but then she noticed something. Robin gestured her onto the R-Cycle, but instead, she put down the kickstand and pulled him along behind her. Robin didn't look like himself; he was just kind of letting her drag him along. He had never been like that, letting himself just kind of drag along behind someone.

She decided to see why he was acting so strangely, so again she followed him. Starfire hated the feeling of stalking somebody, but she had to figure this out! This wasn't Robin! It couldn't be. Robin and the girl were walking for about 50 minutes, Starfire was now walking instead of flying as well, for her emotions were going haywire, until they came to a deserted dock in a part of town were no one ever seemed to go anymore. They stood there for about a minute or so, the girl talking and Robin just standing there, like he was frozen. He remained motionless and she walked around him. Star crouched into some bushes inconspicuously. She couldn't quiet make out the girl's words, for she spoke in a hushed tone, just walking around Robin. Robin still stood motionless. He was surely not himself right now, and the whole thing made Star very suspicious. The girl continued to talk for a moment, then began getting louder. She stopped walking all together after a moment and stood behind Robin, rubbing her fingers across the back of his neck. She went to be in front of him, getting louder, but still too far away for Star to make out the words.

'This whole thing is wrong.' Is all she could think, 'I'm not good enough to meet Robin's standards, fine! But what the heck is going on now?'

She watched the girl getting closer to Robin, one step at a time, and slowly reaching into her back pocket. Soon, she was mere inches away from Robin, practically yelling quietly. She seemed…angry? But…why? What the…

Suddenly, she pulled out a…wait, was that a **knife!**

Sooooooo…how was it? I really hope you don't hate me for the drop off ending like that, but chapter 5 is up too, so read on! But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews for this one! I really am excepting reviews on individual chapters, no matter when you started reading. I know some of you may start this story when it's, like, number 43 on the list and everyone else who's gonna read it has and you're just trying to catch up on the one's you've missed. But still, I'd like reviews on all chapters if possible! So…go ahead with chapter 5, but if you have time, please come back and give me your opinion on this chapter! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm not going to waste your time here, so here's chapter 5!:

Chapter 5

Recap: Suddenly, she pulled out a…wait, was that a **knife!**

It was! She walked robin over so that he faced her and they were both standing on the edge! Robin did nothing; he just stood there while she continued talking and began raising the knife to the back of his neck where he couldn't see it. She couldn't make out what she had been saying before, but now the girl was yelling.

"And now, Robin, you will meet the same fate you were always destined to! If you won't join him as a partner, you shall join your father for your almost-life!" she screamed, thrusting the knife back about to jab it directly into his throat!

"No!" Starfire screamed, running to her and pulling the knife back just before it made contact with his throat!

The girl looked frustrated and said, "Let…Go!"

"Never!" Star said back, pushing Robin away so that he didn't get hurt between them. Robin hit the ground and came out of his trance-sort-of-state just in time to see Star's arm get slashed and her push the girl into the water. Just before she sunk down, she grabbed Star's ankle and pulled her in too, screaming.

Robin immediately regained his memory of everything that had happened and was about to jump in too to rescue Star, when he saw sparks coming from the water.

'Crap!' he thought, pulling the cape of his costume across his head and the bare parts of his arms. He was very grateful now that Batman had insisted on making it electrical shock resistant. He dove straight down until he saw Starfire. Her eyes were squinted shut and she was violently shaking. He could tell now that his assumption was correct; she was a robot. He grabbed Star's hand and she opened her eyes for only a second, then blinking them shut. She was unconscious, and they were getting deeper by the second. He swam a deeper until he was able to reach the robot and use one of his spiky things (sorry, I didn't know what else to call them.) to saw off part of the things arm so that he could get back up as quickly as possible before removing the hand that was now restricting Starfire ankle.

Just before Robin was about to run out of air, they busted from the surface of the water. Robin gasped for breath as he swam over to the dock and placed Star's body there. She was still shaking from the electrocution and the robot's hand was still tightly wrapped around her ankle. Robin got up next to her on the dock once he had caught his breath.

"Star! Starfire, are you alright?" he said.

She coughed out some of the water and sat herself up.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked again.

She suddenly snapped back to reality and forgot all of her pain.

"Robin! I'm so sorry!" she said, almost beginning to cry.

"What do you have to be sorry for? _I'm_ sorry for everything that happened! Why on Earth should you be apologizing?" he said, trying to comfort her.

"I-I didn't mean to get in your way. I didn't mean to spy on you. I'm sorry I made things harder."

"But Starfire-"

"I have to go." She said, getting up.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry Robin." She said, now crying slightly, and ran off the dock and towards town.

"Starfire!" he said, getting up and running after her, but she was gone. He had never seen her run before, for she always flew away instead of running, and he greatly misjudged her speed. Before he could even get to the corner she went around, she was gone.

Robin fell to his knees.

"What just happened?" he asked himself.

Robin opened his communicator and searched for Starfire's signal, but there was nothing.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled, "STARFIRE!"

Back at the tower:

Robin returned, looking terrible, about a half hour later.

"Yo, Rob. Wazzup wit you?" Cyborg asked.

"She's gone." He said.

"What? Who?" asked Beastboy.

"Starfire! She's gone!" he said.

"Okay, Robin, calm down and tell us what happened." said Raven in her usual toneless voice, only now she had a look of fear in her eyes.

Robin took a few deep breathes and told them the whole story. About how he was confused and didn't mean to break up with Star; about how the girl at the club was a robot and had hypnotized him; about how Star had saved his life and ran off and he didn't know exactly why; everything that he could, except one part, but that part he couldn't tell anyone…no one, but Starfire.

Okay, right? I really hope it's not that bad! I don't like being stingy with reviews, but I'd like to try to get either two people to review on this chapter, or one review for four and one for this chapter before I post the next, because these came at the same time. Well, I guess I'll stop wasting your time so you can review now! Lol! But seriously, by the end of the story, I'd really like a review from everyone who read this! I want to know just how many people out there actually read my stuff! Thanks! Byyes! And thank you for being loyal readers and sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm gonna skip the long introduction here and get right on with the chapter! I really want you guys to see chapter 7, because it's where all is revealed! The summary starts making sense there and…well, you'll have to read and see! Ladies and gentlemen; Chapter 6!:

Chapter 6

The Titans organized a search party and spread out in and around the abandoned part of town where she had disappeared. They looked for almost two hours, and still nothing. It began getting dark and they couldn't see anything.

"I think we gotta call it a day, Robin. Starfire's tough, she can take care of herself till tomorrow." Cyborg said over the screen of his communicator.

"No she can't! She's strong, but not invincible! She's already hurt, how's she going to take care of herself with a shock collar around her leg?" he yelled.

"Robin, there's no one in this part of town, and I doubt there are gonna be any raccoons that she can't take. She'll be fine, and none of us can see in the dark anyway, we'll be no good stumbling around half asleep." Said Beastboy.

"Fine. I'll see you guys by the T-car." Robin said, reluctantly.

They all met by the car and went home for the night. They said they would sleep and do better tomorrow, but Robin knew for sure he wouldn't sleep a wink.

Starfire's P.O.V.

I ran. I didn't want the pain, for him or me, so I ran from it. My arm stung from the knife scratching it and my ankle was almost unbearably painful, but I ran anyway. He yelled for me, but I didn't go back. I can't stand to hurt him anymore. I can't stand the pain. My heart was pounding, my ankle was throbbing and now becoming numb, and the hand surrounding my ankle got tighter with every step. It sent jolts of electricity up my leg and all over my body with every movement I made. It was terrible, but I kept running. Suddenly, I fell. I had tripped over an old rope and fell onto the old dirt road. I had been running for almost an hour, but I knew that wasn't enough. I had heard them come so close to me, but they never saw me, and I never stopped running. I tried to get up to put more distance between where I last heard them, but I couldn't. The pain had become greater, the electrical circle got deeper into my ankle, and when I tried to pull it off, it only resulted in a huge electrical shock, leaving my hands and ankle purple and bloody.

I tried for 20 minutes to get back up, but the pain was now too much. I slid myself over to the dock and hid underneath it, right above the water. They couldn't find me…not yet, at least. Robin had yelled for so long saying that he needed me back, but what he needed right now was anything but me. No one needed me right now. No one.

I sat there until it got dark. I heard Raven's communicator as the boys discussed going home. Once they left, I waited a few minutes and then got up. They were right and I needed sleep too. I looked around and found some old boxes and barrels. I found the energy to stack them, since I had spent some time to catch my breath and recover my strength, and climbed onto the roof of an old building. The roof wasn't sturdy, so I went into it through a hole and found a place to lay down. I was more worn out than I had thought, and fell immediately to sleep.

Robin's P.O.V.

_Starfire, where are you? Why can't we find you? Are you okay? God, I gotta calm down. Like Beastboy said, we'd be no good stumbling around half asleep. But why can't I shake this off and get some rest? Why can't I just find her and be there for good? Why couldn't I have just been honest with her in the first place? That could have prevented this whole thing! _

I looked at the clock, it was 1:00 in the morning. I decided at 6:00 I would go and look again, with or without the Titans. I took another sleeping pill and drifted into a light sleep around 1:30. I woke back up at 5:53 and decided I was close enough to 6:00.

I wrote out a note to the others and left it on the kitchen table.

_Went to look for Starfire. Meet you in the town. _It read. Short, sweet, to the point, I thought, getting onto my R-Cycle and heading off towards the town. The sun was up already and I was ready to find my Star.

Normal P.O.V.

Robin parked right inside the town and began searching again. First he decided to go around, then he would search through the town, and last, he would check inside the buildings. If she wasn't inside town…well, he would decide that if it came to it. He had gone almost all the way around and it was now about 8. Suddenly, Robin noticed something strange that he was sure wasn't there the day before. It was a stack of crates and old barrels stacked against the side of an old grocery store. The doors and windows were boarded over, but robin found a little space to peek through. He couldn't see anything, for when he got in the position to peek through, it blocked most of the sunlight and made a lot of places too dark to inspect. Robin sighed and was going to walk away, but he had a good feeling. He went over to the piled boxes and climbed onto the roof. He saw several large holes and climbed down through one and into the building.

"Star?" he said, "Starfire, are you in here?" He heard a groan come from one of the corners. "Starfire!" he said going over there.

Starfire sat up and buried her face in her hands. Robin ran over and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a bit, but then hugged him back, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ran away." She whispered.

"Stop being sorry. Just let me do that. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. If I could have just communicated better, you wouldn't be hurt so badly. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry for hurting you in so many ways. I'm sorry that I have to be so sorry." He hugged tighter and she cried a little harder. "Are you okay?" he asked, thinking it was a stupid question and he shouldn't waste time asking and just get her to a hospital instead.

"Not completely, but I'm a little better now." She said sweetly.

They leaned out of their hug and Robin wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We should probably let the others know and get you to a hospital or something."

"Mhm." She agreed.

"I'm so glad I found you, though!" Robin blurted, pulling her close again.

Once they had both gotten all of their hugging done, Robin called the hospital and told them to send an ambulance and then he called the other Titans and told them they were headed to the hospital. Robin broke down the door of the building and carried Starfire out. Now she was looking like she was about to pass out, but she still smiled to hide it from Robin. The ambulance pulled up at 10:03 and Robin rode behind it to the hospital on his R-Cycle They got there and Robin was told to stay in a waiting room for now. 

''We ran some tests,'' began one doctor, ''and she'll be alright. For now we'll have to put her on an IV tube and tomorrow morning we should be able to do an operation and remove the pieces of metal from her leg. It really would help if you told us how they got there.''  
''I'm sorry, sir, but that's classified information. But thank you so much for doing all this on such short notice. When will she be able to take visitors?''  
''In about a half hour. Right now we're just getting her to a room. We put her to sleep for now and she won't be awake until after we're able to get the IV hooked up and stabilize her for it.''  
''Thank you.'' Robin said, just as he received a call from Beastboy.  
''Hey dude! How's it going?'' he asked.  
''Good. Star's fine and you guys can come down here whenever is best.'' Robin answered.  
''Sweet. We'll probably head over in about an hour.''  
''Okay. See you guys then.''  
''You want us to bring you lunch or something?''  
''No thanks. I got a biscuit from their cafeteria.''  
''K. See ya!'' Beastboy said hanging up.  
Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair. All he could really think about was how glad he was Star was okay. He was also kind of happy that the others wouldn't be here right away, that would give him some time to talk to Star alone. If there weren't nurses swarming the room and if Starfire was awake enough, they might even get a chance to sort out what happened. He would straighten things out with her, no matter how long it took or what he had to do, this would NOT be it between them. He would make sure of that.

Okay! I hope you guys liked it! I know it would probably be just fine to quit here and give up on my story, but you HVE to read chapter 7! It's, like, my entire purpose of writing this story! Well, one review gets you there! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, now here's what the whole story has been leading to! The flashback in this chapter reveals ALL! Okay, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7

It was about 11:00 when a doctor came and told Robin he could now visit her. He went up to her room and walked in. The first thing he saw was a nurse trying to get Starfire's pillow adjusted and Starfire arguing that she knew how to put a pillow down herself. Robin chuckled a bit at that. Finally, Star gave in and just sat up to let the nurse do it.  
''There! See, much better.'' said the nurse.  
Starfire rolled her eyes and motioned for Robin to come and sit down. The frustrated nurse walked out and left them alone.  
''I hate having them all try to take care of me! It makes me feel as if I am worthless.'' she said.  
''Well, you're not. They know that, it's just that if you don't let them help you out with everything, something might go wrong. THAT would make you worthless.'' Robin said comfortingly. Starfire giggled and nodded in agreement.  
''I don't even know why my pillow position is such a big deal, seeing as how I'd rather sit anyway.'' she said. Now Robin laughed and said  
''I don't see how you're gonna make it through this week.'' he said, ''you're very independent, which isn't bad, it's just that you're probably not going to ask for help; even when you need it.''  
They both laughed a little, and then came an awkward silence.  
''I think a gay baby was just born.'' said Robin. (A/n: if you've never heard that expression, it's that every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born.)  
''So how are you feeling?'' Robin asked.  
''Much better. They gave me a shot to numb my ankle until tomorrow and the little electrical jolts just kind of wore off themselves.''  
''That's good at least.'' he said.  
Starfire took a deep breath and asked  
''Robin, what happened? I mean I remember everything, but I still have yet to comprehend exactly what all happened to get us here.''  
''Well, basically, I decided to be a jerk and not talk to you about anything. I got really mad at you, even though all you were trying to do was help, and I broke up with you. Later, there was I fight, this girl, well not really a girl...she was a robot, well, she fell on me and kissed me to hypnotize me.'' he paused for a minute to let her take it all in.  
''So...then you were under her control?'' asked Starfire.  
''Pretty much. So basically she made me meet her and then you saved me from her killing me and...You know the rest.''  
''Yes.'' she agreed. ''But who built the robot? I am sure they do not build themselves, correct?'' she said.  
''Well...that kinda leads to what she was saying right before you saved me. Did you hear any of that?''  
''Yes. I remember her saying how you wouldn't join your father and that you would end up like him or something like that.''  
''Well, all this is connected. In our last big battle, Slade told me something that I've been trying to prove isn't true for some time now. You remember how I told you a few months ago about how my parents both died in a trapeze accident?'' he said.  
''Yes. Are the memories beginning to come back to you?'' Starfire asked with sympathy.  
''Not the memories. Why that robot was yelling about being with my Dad. It's because, last time we battled Slade, while you guys got trapped behind the stone wall, he talked to me. We didn't really fight. He told me to have a seat and talk to him. He sounded calm, not like he does when he's trying to trick us, so I did. I still remember every word he said...''  
-------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------  
_  
''Poor poor Robin. You've been alone for so long now.''  
''I haven't been alone. I've had Bruce and now I have my own team. What are you talking about?''  
''Your parents, Robin. Your parents left you alone. They left you with nothing.''  
''It wasn't their fault! Accidents happen!''  
''But they never came back to you. They promised they would, but they lied''  
''Why does it matter to you? How do you know all this?''  
''You know they're gone, Robin, but I only left.''  
''What?''  
''I never left you, Robin. I've only been waiting.''  
''What are you talking about?''  
''All this time, I've only been testing your strength and making you stronger. It has worked, and now you are ready for the truth.''  
''WHAT TRUTH!''  
''Son, you are ready to fight by your father's side. By my side. I never died; I've just paid a heavy price for my life...my good side. And now you will join me, and together we can conquer any obstacle.''  
''You're LYING!''  
''Check for yourself. If you don't believe me, do the research. My blood runs through every vain in your body. Every part of you...is me.''  
Robin sat in disbelief for a moment.  
''no.'' he said, ''NO!'' he ran toward Slade, ready to attack, but before he could reach him, he almost disappeared. (Really he just moved away very quickly.)  
''You're not my father!'' he shouted._  
_(A/n: ''Robin, I am your father.''  
''NOOOOOO!''  
''Yes. And together we will rule the galaxy as __father and son__!''_

_Sorry, had to put the __Starwars__ summary!)_  
------------------------------------End flashback------------------------------------

Robin explained every word to her. When he finished, Starfire sat there in awe, amazed at what he told her.  
''Robin, I am so sorry that I did not give you the required space.'' she said.  
''Stop being sorry! If I could just get over myself and say what I need to…I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning. I only wish I could rewind and stop myself from acting so irrationally. I just want to make things better; for you and for...us. I'M sorry!'' he said gently and warmly.  
Starfire sat up towards him a bit more.  
''All is forgiven.'' she said simply in a quiet voice.  
They both leaned forward simultaneously and hugged each other. A few tear drops fell onto Robin's shoulder, so he hugged her tighter.  
''You can never imagine how terrible I feel for putting you here. I promise I won't leave until they kick me out. That is, if you don't want me to.'' he almost whispered into her ear.  
''Never.'' she said slyly, kissing his warm cheek.  
When their hug broke, Star leaned back onto her pillow. Just as soon as she did, a knock came on the door and a nurse opened it, moving out of the way to let Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven in.  
''You have some more visitors.'' She said smiling before closing the door.  
''Hey Star! How ya doin?'' Cyborg asked.

''Much better than yesterday, thank you.'' she said as they all took seats around the bed somewhere.  
''Sooo...do you guys want to catch us up on whatever we missed?'' Raven said in her usual toneless voice.  
''Yeah, I still don't even know what all happened to you, Star.'' Robin said, and thus the story began, Robin and Starfire both taking turns telling what had happened with a quick interjection from Beastboy or Cyborg every here and there. Almost as soon as they all finished, a nurse walked in saying that visiting hours were over, when they could see her tomorrow, and saying that she'd be back in 5 minutes to give Starfire another pain pill. Star just rolled her eyes as the nurse walked out and everyone else began crowding around to her goodnight. First Cyborg, then Beastboy, and then Raven. They had all walked out before Robin leaned down and hugged her.  
''You think you'll be okay tonight?'' he asked.  
''I think I'll live. But if one more nurse tries to help me hold a cup of water or something, I think I'm gonna-uuuggh!'' she said.  
They both laughed. When their hug broke, Robin pulled Starfire's newly fixed communicator out of his utility belt, tucking it into her hand and wrapping his around it.  
''If there's any trouble, you know who to call.'' he said sweetly. (A/n: lol! Theme song reference!)  
''Thank you.'' she said.  
''Goodnight.''  
''Goodnight.''  
Robin began to walk away, but neither of them would let go of each other's hands. Robin turned back to her and pulled her into an upright position, kissing her freezing lips. His were warm on hers, and warmth was something she had missed ever since all the medication they put her on. It wasn't a huge dramatic make-out kiss, but a loving goodnight kiss. More sweet than passionate, but just enough to make Robin's heart stop and Starfire's skip a beat. After a moment, Robin broke away, for he heard a nurse coming and knew he would be 'severely punished' if he was caught kissing someone extensive care, and swiftly slipped out the door. He paused outside of the room for a moment, silently celebrating in his head. Now he knew they'd be okay, because she had kissed back once he began. Starfire, right on the other side of the wall Robin leaned on, was also doing an imaginary victory dance, glad that this whole or-deal hadn't completely torn them apart.

Okay, how was it? I know, some of you are like 'well DUH! Of course Slade's Robin's daddy!' or 'huh…I never thought about that possibility before.' and some are thinking 'Yeah right! You're crazy!' Well those of you thinking the last one, please just remember that it's only an opinional story. I just thought that when I saw the episode "Masks" when Slade said

"If you think about it, I could even become like a father to you." (Or something like that)

And then Robin said

"No…I already have a father."

I just thought, 'omg! That would be SO weird if Slade was Robin's dad' because he always gave me that kind of 'dead-guy-come-back-to-life'ey vibe! You know? So it could kind of make sense. Slade was originally Robin's dad, he sold his soul to keep his life, he became evil with no soul, he found out his son had become Robin, and he figured the only way to get close to him again would be to become a villain and try to make Robin stop him. He thought eventually he would win and get Robin's respect, but became addicted to the evil on the way and just kind of gave into it; still just trying to reunite Robin with himself.

So Robin did a blood test and found out it was accurate and got so mixed up in it all that he thought he didn't love Starfire anymore and here we are now. So now that I've explained the chapter and everything, I want to know what you think. Which one of the opinions listed above do you have or is it a completely different one? Tell me your opinion and whether or not I should keep writing. I want at least three different people telling me whether it should end here or I should work on another chapter. Flame if that's what you feel like, but I'd really like to know if you liked it. I'm stuck here and not sure if it's over or if I should keep going from here, so tell me what you want. Okay, thanks! Bye guys!


End file.
